Kata Sandi
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Konohamaru? Aku sedang di Suna saat ini. Maaf, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harusnya memberi misi untuk Tim 7," ucap Naruto lewat telepon. / "Misi untuk kalian itu masih di laptop-ku, belum di-print. Kau buka saja laptop di ruangan Hokage, ya." / "Kata sandinya coba tanya Kakashi-sensei!" ... Hah? / AN: Oneshot AR drabble, hanya kejadian sederhana yang dialami Author tadi siang.


" _Konohamaru? Aku sedang di Suna saat ini. Maaf, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harusnya memberi misi untuk Tim 7_ ," ucap Naruto lewat telepon.

"Begitukah? Mungkin aku bisa datang ke ruang Hokage dan minta berkasnya pada Shikamaru-san?" tanya Konohamaru.

" _Tidak, tidak. Misi untuk kalian itu masih di laptop-ku, belum di-_ print _. Kau buka saja laptop di ruangan Hokage, ya._ "

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, nih?"

" _Sungguh, tidak apa._ "

"Ada kata sandinya?" tanya Konohamaru, yang teringat bahwa dulu sekali ia pernah ingin coba buka komputer kakeknya, Sang Hokage Ketiga, tapi gagal karena tidak tahu kata sandinya.

" _Oh, iya! Kata sandinya coba tanya Kakashi-sensei!_ "

... Hah?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan Boruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Oneshot AR drabble, niatnya humor**

 **.**

 **Kata Sandi**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Konohamaru merasa aneh dengan Sang Hokage Ketujuh. Iyalah, itu kan, laptop Hokage, dan yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Hokage ya Naruto. Kenapa kata sandinya harus tanya pada Kakashi? Tapi, ya sudahlah. Cucu Hokage Ketiga itu segera memencet beberapa digit nomor pada teleponnya, segera menelepon ke rumah Hokage Keenam.

" _Mm, ya?_ " jawab Kakashi dengan nada malas.

"Kakashi-san? Ini Konohamaru."

" _Ooh, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelepon._ "

"Begini, aku ingin tanya tentang kata sandi di laptop Hokage."

" _Hah? Harusnya kau tanya pada Naruto, kan?_ "

"Eh, itu, Hokage Ketujuh bilang tanya pada Kakashi-san, begitu."

" _Jelas aku tidak tahu. Aneh sekali Naruto itu ... Coba kau tanya Shikamaru atau siapa._ "

Konohamaru mengangguk-angguk, padahal tentu Kakashi tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Setelah memutuskan telepon, dengan agak bingung, guru Tim 7 Baru itu nekad pergi ke gedung Hokage sambil berharap bisa bertemu Shikamaru atau orang kepercayaan Hokage lainnya yang mungkin tahu kata sandi di laptop itu.

Pintu ruang Hokage sudah terbuka ketika Konohamaru tiba di sana. Begitu ia intip, ternyata ada Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan ke meja Hokage sambil membawa setumpuk kertas. Konohamaru mengetuk pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Shikamaru-san," sapanya.

Yang disapa menengok. "Oh, Naruto sedang di Suna. Ada apa?"

"Itu, Hokage Ketujuh menyuruhku melihat dokumen misi Tim 7 di laptopnya, tapi aku masih tidak tahu kata sandinya."

Shikamaru menyerngit. "Kata sandinya coba tanya Kakashi-sensei. Naruto tidak beritahu itu?"

Konohamaru mengangguk. "Aku sudah tanya beliau, tapi katanya ia tidak tahu."

"Bukan," kata Shikamaru sambil menyengir. "Konohamaru, itu kata sandinya! Coba sini, nyalakan laptopnya, ketik kalimat itu."

Masih dengan ekspresi 'hah?', Konohamaru menurut juga. Ia menyalakan laptop Naruto. Saat diminta untuk memasukkan kata sandi, ia melirik pada Shikamaru seakan bertanya ' _serius, nih?_ '.

"Huruf kapital semua, jangan pakai spasi," kata Shikamaru. "Di kibor, ketik ' _COBATANYAKAKASHISENSEI_ '."

Konohamaru menurut, lalu ...

...

...

BENARAN TERBUKA!

Konohamaru langsung _sweatdrop_. "Kata sandinya kok ... "

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, tapi masih agak menyengir juga. "Mungkin ini pembalasan dendam dari Naruto."

"Hah?"

"Waktu Hokage Keenam masih jadi Hokage aktif, kata sandinya ada di Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Paham, tidak? Kata sandinya adalah _ADADINARUTO_."

Jadi pada zaman Kakashi jadi Hokage, setiap orang yang diberitahu kata sandinya malah mendatangi Naruto, begitu? Astaga.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **Eh, tunggu!**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Adalah wajib bagi para Hokage untuk memberitahu Para Tetua di desa masing-masing mengenai kata sandi pada komputer dan atau laptop di ruangan mereka. Para Tetua biasanya mendata hal tersebut di suatu kertas yang diberi judul 'Kata Sandi Hokage'. Dengan kata lain, selain Hokage dan orang-orang kepercayaannya, yang tahu tentang kata sandi mereka adalah Para Tetua itu.

Saat Naruto akhirnya mendapat titel sebagai Hokage Ketujuh, sebelum ia boleh membuka laptop yang sebelumnya dipakai gurunya sendiri, Para Tetua memanggilnya untuk menentukan kata sandi yang baru. Mereka memperlihatkan kertas 'Kata Sandi Hokage' pada Naruto, terutama agar pria berambut pirang itu tahu kata sandi apa yang dipakai Kakashi biar ia bisa membuka laptopnya.

Inilah daftar kata sandi pada kertas 'Kata Sandi Hokage'.

' _Hokage Pertama, kata sandinya_ _ **AKULUPA  
**_ _Hokage Kedua, kata sandinya_ _ **KATASANDI  
**_ _Hokage Ketiga, kata sandinya_ _ **ADALAH  
**_ _Hokage Keempat, kata sandinya_ _ **TIDAKADA  
**_ _Hokage Kelima, kata sandinya_ _ **MANAAKUTAHU  
**_ _Hokage Keenam, kata sandinya_ _ **ADADINARUTO**_ '

Astaga, bahkan keenam Hokage sebelum Naruto saja begitu kreatif dalam membuat kata sandi ...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **KALI INI BENARAN SELESAI**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ide ini datang tiba-tiba karena Fei-lah sang 'Konohamaru' tadi. Ceritanya tadi Fei mau tidak mau bekerja menggunakan komputer di ruangan yang tidak biasa Fei pakai, dan Fei tidak tahu apa password-nya. Jadi Fei harus tanya pada 'Naruto', dan Fei tidak sadar bahwa yang dia ucapkan adalah password-nya. Hahahahah. Tapi setelahnya 'Naruto' jelasin ke Fei bahwa itulah passwordnya. Jadi adegan Konohamaru ketemu Shikamaru itu di dunia nyata gak ada. Wkwkwkwk /hus

Review?


End file.
